Rosalie's Diary
by Rosalie Hale Cullen93
Summary: Its my first entry so I made a small introduction! xD
1. Chapter 1

** ROSALIE HALE CULLEN**

**First Entry: ** **Introduction**

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry and I think that I am supposed to say some things about myself. So, my natural age is 18 years old. I was born in Rochester, New York in 1915. My parents gave me the name Rosalie Hale. By the time I was 12 I was the most beautiful and stunning girl in the world and I was sure that my beauty was the pass for a rich and high class world which I dreamt like for ever!!! I was noticed by a rich man Royce King II, with whom I got engaged. He used me as a public figure because of my beauty, he never truly loved me, as my best friend Vera was loved by her husband. So one night when I was returning home from Vera's house where I went to admire her little boy Henry who had cute dimples and curly hair like my Emmett, Royce and his drunk friends found me on my way home,tortured me,raped me and let me day from my pain!

Then Carlisle found me and decided to turn me into a vampire and a companion for Edward. But Edward was not attracted by me, so after a while I found Emmett, a man that reminded me of Henry, I brought him to Carlisle and since,he is the love of my life,my husband and companion by all means.

My family consists by my husband Emmett,my sisters Alice&Bella, my brother Jasper&Edward, my niece Renesmee, my father Carlisle, my mother Esme and our family werewolf friend Jacob!!! We are a strange family not only in the human world but in our vampire world too!! We are the biggest cave and that is rather unusual, we have as a friend a werewolf and we are vegetarians. By the mean that we do not feed on human blood but on animal blood...what can we do??haha...we are strange to everyone =)!

I do not have an special abilities,except of the fact the I am the most beautiful and elegant vampire! My Emmet is really strong, Alice can predict future, Edward can read minds, Bella has a protective shield and Renesmee can say all her thoughts by touching your face with her hand!

I think thats it for today …. I am going to go and spent some time with my Emmett,we'll see what we are going to do..._I will tell you about it later on...xxx_

-Rosalie-


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Entry:**** Will it fade away???**

Emmett took me to a wonderful place yesterday, I was really stunned by his choice, because you know he is not that romantic!Maybe not at all. So I was really surprised. Its a place here in Forks somewhere deep in the woods. There it was a wonderful not to high tree, with a wide dark brown with gray shades bole, its branches were really long and big leaves came out of them as the rays of the sun light our day. I stood there watching the tree. I admired it. I never saw it before and I was curious how Emmett found it. But I didn't want to spoil the moment so I stood in the silence. Emmett was right there beside me, he put his hand on my arm bringing me as softer as he could near him. I felt so nice and so in love with him! I didn't want anything to spoil this moment until Emmett spoke..xaxa..it was kind of funny that he doesn't know how to be really,I mean really be romantic.

"Rosie...what do you think shall we cut this tree of and put the woods in the fireplace for Christmas?" I punched him in his arm "What Rose??It is a rather small tree,not that big trees are a problem, but you know it would be easier to carry the woods back to the house!Why are you looking at me that way?What did I do?" I was disappointed

"I fought you brought me here so that we can enjoy the beautiful tree together. Anyways it doesn't matter, I should know...I guess its a good idea" I lost my happy face, I think he noticed that but he didn't say anything. He hugged me and started to run in a vampire speed while he was kissing me.......Soon we arrived home. He went with Jasper to show Nessie how to play play-station and I went to see how Esme was. I sat by her on the tree in front of her window room, I talked her about the incident with the tree, she laughed because she knew how non-romantic Emmett was and said that I was silly that I thought that he would be one day I agreed and we both giggled. She was rather curious why is it bugging me now, the fact the Emmett is not the romantic type of a guy, I didn't tell her but deep inside I know why it bugs me now. I'm jealous..yes ME..I'm jealous of Edward's and Bella's relationship. They always do something nice for each other, something that make the other one happy and each day I think that they love each other more and more and more...But my relationship with Emmett is not like that. He usually pulls pranks on me and he rarely kisses me like Edward kisses Bella. I know..I'm sure that Emmett loves me, maybe more than Edward loves Bella,and I know that I adore him,but we don't show it the way they show it. And the way their love grows, I am afraid that it will overcome our love. I don't want that..It makes the little green monster grow into me..We can't let..I can't let that happen..Oh,I wish Edward didn't hear my thoughts,it would be really embarrassing..hmm anyways..I stood up and went into my room..I stared..I was shocked..Oh my God!!

-Rosalie-


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry Three:** **Proposal**

I was out of breath...It wasn't something I expected ,I must admit it would be rather simple to any other woman but for me.., I expected like that he would come and I don't know bring me the tree or something...But this was so much better..Really! I couldn't fight the feeling inside me,I just run to him and kissed him..I was thrilled. In the middle of the room was a white, tall and slim vase. With beautiful white and red roses in it. Emmet pointed to the side of the vase where a beautiful card was.

" _Rose..Its not that I don't love you I just_

_can't show it the way that you want me to show it_

_and I hope that you know Rose that I do I really Love you_

_Theres nothing more important for me than you.._

_Rosie??Will you marry me again??"_

and then I saw it the little black jewelery box next to the vase, I opened it. There was a perfect silver ring with a wonderful pale blue diamond in the center and on the other side of the ring the phrase I Love You Rosie was Engraved. I didn't know what to say or to think. We married for the first time like a hundred years ago, he was there, just standing looking goofy at me.

"Emmett??What is this?I don't know what to say?" I then giggled and thought of Alice "Did Alice put you up on this? I swear .. shes doomed" I put the card down wanting to walk away, I was ashamed in a way. I knew that this was not his idea. "Alice!!" I shouted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him, " No Rosie, this was, entirely my idea. Believe, I can read you, I know you better than anyone. So I know how disappointed you were when I told you to chop that tree. So I thought of this..Isn't this what you wanted??" he giggled "Rose, will you marry me again". I smiled. "You know I will". We kissed. "Okay" he said " I'm going to tell Nessie that she is going to be a bridesmaid,she will be thrilled" he kissed my forehead and run off laughing. I was very happy so I rushed to find Bella and Alice. I was lucky they were sitting in the dining room, chatting. I was sure that Alice predicted Emmett's proposal and they were already planning the wedding. I was curious to know what they were talking about so I stood next to the door to hear them:

"Bella?Please don't tell Rosalie this. But you know. This was kind off Edwards idea. He heard Rosalie's thoughts and told them to Emmett, so he come to me and Jasper and we told him what would be nice to do."

"I thought he couldn't imagine something like this" Bella said " I know that he loves her, but he can't show it the right way. Poor Rosalie, she must be thrilled now, she really cherishes his tenderness. I think she doesn't really always enjoy his pranks and jokes. Anyways lets keep it a secret."

"_Rosalie,wait..its not like that", Alice screamed._

I threw the vase with the roses which I brought with me so I could brag about it..The vase broke into million pieces...I'll never forget that humiliated emotion I felt.. I was ashamed,sad,desperate..I could almost feel human feelings....How could I be that stupid??

-Rosalie-


End file.
